Alzheimer's disease is a disease characterized by degeneration and loss of neurons and also by the formation of senile plaques and neurofibrillary change. Presently, treatment of Alzheimer's disease is limited to symptomatic therapies with a symptom-improving agent represented by an acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, and the basic remedy which prevents progress of the disease has not been developed. A method of controlling the cause of onset of pathologic conditions needs to be developed for creation of the basic remedy of Alzheimer's disease.
Aβ protein, which is a metabolite of amyloid precursor protein (hereinafter referred to as APP), is considered to be greatly involved in degeneration and loss of neurons as well as onset of demential conditions (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 2). The main components of Aβ protein are Aβ40 consisting of 40 amino acids and Aβ42 having two additional amino acids at the C-terminal. The Aβ40 and Aβ42 tend to aggregate (for example, see Non-Patent Document 3) and constitute main components of senile plaques (for example, Non-Patent Document 3, Non-Patent Document 4 and Non-Patent Document 5), and furthermore, it is known that mutations of APP and presenelin genes, which is observed in familial Alzheimer's disease, increase production of Aβ40 and Aβ42 (for example, see Non-Patent Document 6, Non-Patent Document 7 and Non-Patent Document 8). Therefore, compounds which reduce production of Aβ40 and Aβ42 are expected as an agent for controlling progress of Alzheimer's disease or for preventing the disease.
These Aβs are produced when APP is cleaved by beta secretase and subsequently clipped by gamma secretase. In consideration of this, creation of inhibitors of γ secretase and β secretase has been attempted for the purpose of reducing production of Aβs. Many of these secretase inhibitors already known are peptides or peptidomimetics such as L-685,458 (for example, see Non-Patent Document 9) and LY-411575 (for example, see Non-Patent Document 10, Non-Patent Document 11 and Non-Patent Document 12).
Non-Patent Document 1: Klein W L, and seven others, Related Articles, Links Alzheimer's disease-affected brain: presence of oligomeric Aβ ligands (ADDLs) suggests a molecular basis for reversible memory loss, Proceeding National Academy of Science USA, 2003, Sep. 2, 100(18), p. 10417-10422;
Non-Patent Document 2: Nitsch R M, and 16 others, Antibodies against β-amyloid slow cognitive decline in Alzheimer's disease, Neuron, 2003, May 22, 38(4), p. 547-554;
Non-Patent Document 3: Jarrett J T, and 2 others, The carboxy terminus of the β amyloid protein is critical for the seeding of amyloid formation: implications for the pathogenesis of Alzheimer's disease, Biochemistry, 1993, May 11, 32(18), p. 4693-4697;
Non-Patent Document 4: Glenner G G, and another, Alzheimer's disease: initial report of the purification and characterization of a novel cerebrovascular amyloid protein, Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, 1984, May 16, 120(3), p. 885-890;
Non-Patent Document 5: Masters C L, and six others, Amyloid plaque core protein in Alzheimer disease and Down syndrome, Proceeding National Academy of Science USA, 1985, June, 82(12), p. 4245-4249;
Non-Patent Document 6: Gouras G K, and eleven others, Intraneuronal Aβ42 accumulation in human brain, American Journal of Pathology, 2000, January, 156(1), p. 15-20;
Non-Patent Document 7: Scheuner D, and twenty others, Secreted amyloid β-protein similar to that in the senile plaques of Alzheimer's disease is increased in vivo by the presenilin 1 and 2 and APP mutations linked to familial Alzheimer's disease, Nature Medicine, 1996, August, 2(8), p. 864-870;
Non-Patent Document 8: Forman M S, and 4 others, Differential effects of the Swedish mutant amyloid precursor protein on β-amyloid accumulation and secretion in neurons and nonneuronal cells, Journal of Biological Chemistry, 1997, Dec. 19, 272(51), p. 32247-32253;
Non-Patent Document 9: Shearman M S, and nine others, L-685,458, an aspartyl protease transition state mimic, is a potent inhibitor of amyloid β-protein precursor γ-secretase activity, Biochemistry, 2000, Aug. 1, 39(30), p. 8698-8704;
Non-Patent Document 10: Shearman M S, and six others, Catalytic site-directed γ-secretase complex inhibitors do not discriminate pharmacologically between Notch S3 and β-APP cleavages, Biochemistry, 2003, Jun. 24, 42(24), p. 7580-7586;
Non-Patent Document 11: Lanz T A, and three others, Studies of Aβ pharmacodynamics in the brain, cerebrospinal fluid, and plasma in young (plaque-free) Tg2576 mice using the γ-secretase inhibitor N2-[(2S)-2-(3,5-difluorophenyl)-2-hydroxyethanoyl]-N1-[(7S)-5-methyl-6-oxo-6,7-dihydro-5H-dibenzo[b,d]azepin-7-yl]-L-alaninamide (LY-411575), Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 2004, April, 309(1), p. 49-55;
Non-Patent Document 12: Wong G T, and twelve others, Chronic treatment with the γ-secretase inhibitor LY-411,575 inhibits β-amyloid peptide production and alters lymphopoiesis and intestinal cell differentiation, Journal of Biological Chemistry, 2004, Mar. 26, 279(13), p. 12876-12882.